


Desert Songs

by LoganWay



Category: Artists RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Slash, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganWay/pseuds/LoganWay
Summary: Raccolta di OS sui MetaMoro, ne troverete di ogni tipo e genere. Spero vi piacciano!





	1. Loathe - I Parte

 

_Captain's Log. Stardate_ 7267.8

A quanto pare, questa sarà la data di inizio raccolta. Wao, non ci credo.   
Erano mesi che volevo fare una raccolta di OS, ma avevo così tante long da finire che non l'ho mai presa sul serio come idea. E adesso invece eccoci qui.

 _ **Titolo**_ _:_ Loathe.   
In realtà doveva essere 'You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe'. Ma era troppo lungo, e quindi, semplicemente Loathe.   
_**Parti**_ _:_  1/3.  
_**Parole**_ _ **capitolo**_ : 4996  
_**Parole complessive**_ _:_  13.579  
_**Trama**_ : L'hogwarts!Au di cui nessuno eccetto me aveva bisogno. Ermal e Fabrizio si passano un anno, l'uno è tra i più popolari della scuola, nonché tra i Serpeverde. L'altro invece è un semplice Tassorosso.   
Si detestano fin dal primo anno, ma qualcosa potrebbe cambiare nel mentre.   
_**Note iniziali**_ _:_ Oltre a questo spazio, non ci vedremo mai se non a OS completamente concluse. Quindi qua anticiperò dediche, informazioni e premesse.   
Quindi, premessa: questa storia è un modo per ringraziare quelle pazze scatenate del mio gruppo WA preferito. Potrete riconoscervi in un modo nell'altro nella storia. Voi saprete. L'ho scritta perché ve lo meritate, perché vi voglio bene, semplicemente l'ho scritta perché sì.   
Considerato il contesto tutti i personaggi sono non poi tanto vagamente OOC ed è per questo se la questione MetaMoro è quasi uno sfondo.   
Inoltre, c'è ha un personaggio che ha il mio nickname: Logan Way. Chi mi conosce sa che odio inserire personaggi che mi rappresentano, infatti lui non mi rappresenta. Ha una sua vita, un suo passato, un suo carattere, che non è il mio. È nato otto anni fa e da allora non è mai cambiato, ma solo maturato. C'è ovviamente un legame tra me e lui ed è molto semplice: è la parte peggiore di me. Ha tutti i miei difetti maggiorati, anche se spesso vengono messi in evidenza come se fossero pregi.  
Detto questo vi lascio alla storia.   
Aggiornerò ogni settimana.   
Enjoy!

 

 

 

Logan era steso a occhi chiusi sulla balaustra, i capelli sparpagliati sul marmo, tra le labbra stringeva una sigaretta accesa.

L’anno era ricominciato da a mala pena due giorni e lui già non ne poteva più. Veniva da un’antichissima famiglia di purosangue, aveva imparato tutto quello che doveva prima ancora di entrare in quella scuola, la maggior parte delle lezioni non erano che semplici ripassi, ma i suoi genitori ci tenevano che continuasse a frequentare e a portare a casa buoni risultati. Così, come ogni singolo anno, si trovava ad annoiarsi a morte.

“Way!” sentì una voce chiamarlo, ma non era di sua conoscenza, così decise di ignorarla senza preoccuparsi troppo.

Alzò al massimo il volume delle cuffie, cercando di isolarsi ancora di più.

Teoricamente il suo cellulare avrebbe dovuto smettere di funzionare del tutto, ma in una delle estati più noiose che aveva vissuto, si era messo di impegno ed era riuscito ad aggirare la barriera. Non che gli importasse tenere i contatti col mondo, gli serviva solo per poter ascoltare la musica, almeno in quei rari momenti in cui non era con l’unica ragione del suo soggiorno a Hogwarts.

“Way!”

Quella voce si era fatto ancora più vicina, al punto da superare la musica metal che pompava nelle sue orecchie, ma lui continuò a far finta di nulla.

“WAY!”

Quello era un urlo. Era decisamente un urlo e anche uno di quelli potenti, per superare gli In Flames.

Con pigrizia si levò una cuffia, alzando lievemente una palpebra.

Davanti a lui due studentesse Corvonero e una Grifondoro sostavano quasi arrabbiate. Eppure lui era sicuro di non averle mai viste prima, nonostante loro sapessero il suo nome - non che fosse cosa rara. Aveva dato modo di far parlare di sé, nella scuola.

“Mh?”

“Non si fuma a Hogwarts, Way.” disse tranquilla una delle tre e dedusse che non era lei ad aver reclamato la sua attenzione, prima. “E tu saresti?” chiese quindi, sbadigliando, un sopracciglio alzato.

Una delle due ragazze che le stava vicino scoppiò a ridere, mentre l’altra aveva inasprito lo sguardo. “Non provare a scherzare, Way.” aveva detto quest’ultima, ed eccola, la voce che aveva gridato il suo nome. Apparteneva all'unica ragazza di casata diversa, dai capelli tinti di rosa, niente a che vedere con i suoi, figli del suo sangue da metamorfomagus. Sbadigliò ancora, facendo aumentare le risate della più bassa.

“Direi che vi prende molto sul serio.” mormorò, ma lui la sentì comunque quindi le sorrise per darle ragione, prima di tornare a ignorarle. O almeno, quello era il suo intento, se soltanto non avesse visto dietro le spalle della più bassa una familiare chioma riccia.

L’unica ragione per cui non gli pesava poi tanto frequentare quella noiosissima scuola.

“Ermal!” si alzò di scatto, per nulla preoccupato di essere completamente steso sul vuoto fino a pochi secondi prima, e raggiunse il suo compagno di casata. Lo abbracciò stretto, quasi non lo vedesse da secoli, lasciandogli un bacio bagnato sul collo. Il moro sbuffò, senza però replicare. Ormai si era abituato all’atteggiamento dell'amico, anzi, se continuava a fare rimostranze era solo per non dargliela vinta.

“Way, dieci punti in meno a Serpeverde.” parlò la prima, di cui davvero, si ci stava sforzando, ma proprio non ricordava il nome. Sentì la multicolor borbottare qualcosa come “Impari a essere così irrispettoso e andare contro le regole”, ma glissò. Preferì invece guardare il suo migliore amico, ancora stretto tra le sue braccia, chiedendogli aiuto con lo sguardo, e lui sorrise.

“Sunshine Pitt la Grifondoro. Tymi Rocelin e Teale Sullivan, stesso anno, prefetti dei Corvonero.” gli suggerì con il labiale e lui annuì, lasciandogli l'ennesimo bacio come ringraziamento. Subito dopo si voltò verso le donne che ancora aspettavano in attesa di risposta, senza tuttavia districarsi da quell'abbraccio improvvisato

“Sarebbe bellissimo ma… Taele, Tymi, anche io sono prefetto. Sapete le regole.” scoccò la lingua sul palato “E cercate di mantenere il cane rabbioso la prossima volta. Potrebbe mordere.” poi, dopo aver fatto loro l’occhiolino, strinse la mano di Ermal.

“Abbiamo l'allenamento, vieni.”

L’albanese si lasciò trascinare a suo piacimento, anche quella era una cosa a cui era fin troppo abituato. Quando quel si metteva in testa qualcosa non c’era modo di cacciarglielo, si poteva solo sottostare. Camminarono per tutta la scuola con le dita intrecciate, consapevoli che tanto nessuno avrebbe mai degnato loro di alcuna occhiata.

Arrivarono nel campo da Quidditch in anticipo come loro solito. Lì, sulle scope, ancora la squadra di Tassorosso ad allenarsi, nonostante avessero dovuto lasciarlo già un’ora prima.

Logan sbuffò, ma prima ancora che potesse provare a parlare, la voce di Ermal lo aveva superato.

“Oh Mobrici!” attirò l’attenzione del capitano, nonché cercatore, con un fischio “Non dovresti essere già a sniffare nella tua stanza? Che ci fai ancora qui?”

Era bastata quella frase per far fermare tutto e cadere il silenzio nel campo. Sapevano tutti che era un colpo basso: erano anni che ormai giravano voci su una sua possibile dipendenza e lui erano anni che continuava a negare. Ormai nessuno si ricordava come fossero iniziate a circolare, chi ne fosse l’artefice, tuttavia, una cosa era certa, non erano mai scomparse. E anche se agli occhi altrui sembrava che quelle dicerie non lo ferissero era fin troppo noto che in realtà gli facevano veramente male. Ed era proprio per quel motivo, se lui le aveva tirate in ballo.

Sentì degli applausi alle sue spalle e si voltò, giusto in tempo per vedere Ileen, il loro portiere, avvicinarsi a loro.

“Non potevi usare freccia migliore, Ermal.” aveva detto la ragazza, affiancandoli e posando il braccio sulla spalla di Logan.

“Ciao Ili.” le aveva sorriso quest’ultimo, prima di tornare a godersi lo spettacolo.

Eppure, come al solito, Fabrizio Mobrici non gli aveva dato modo di esultare. Era atterrato con la sua solita leggerezza e li aveva guardati dispiaciuto.

“Non volevamo eccedere, perdonateci. Non ci siamo resi conto del tempo.” si era scusato, poi con un solo gesto della mano aveva fatto segno di lasciare il cortile.

Il metamorfomagus arricciò improvvisamente i capelli, cosa che per i suoi amici poteva significare una sola cosa: ne stava per combinare una delle sue, così si misero in attesa. Appena Fabrizio gli si avvicinò abbastanza, trasformò il suo piede in una radice d’albero, facendolo inciampare.

“Pardon.” disse subito dopo con un sorriso falsissimo “ancora non riesco a controllarmi bene.” mentì, e gli altri scoppiarono a ridere.

Il Tassorosso fece finta di nulla, intimando a tutti gli altri con lo sguardo di fare lo stesso. Del resto, Logan non sarebbe stato più un problema: poteva essere stronzo quanto voleva, ma non quando doveva assumere la posizione da capitano e la sua squadra stava arrivando proprio in quel momento.

Non degnò più nessuno di un semplice sguardo, se non i suoi compagni di casa. Lasciò che i suoi capelli tornassero come al solito, così come la radice, e prese la scopa.

Avevano fin troppo da fare per poter davvero perdere tempo con degli stupidi Tassi.  
  
  


“Io lo ammazzo!”

“Mea.”

Tymi mise una mano sul braccio della sua amica, ma lei lo aveva scostato malamente.

“Io l’ammazzo.” ripeté lei, noncurante del monito dell'altra.

“Mea, devi calmarti.” intervenne Fabrizio, mettendo una mano sulla testa della sua compagna di casata. Lei gonfiò le guance, facendo scoppiare tutto il tavolo a ridere.

Fulminò a una a una tutte le sue amiche, prima di voltarsi imbronciata verso il ragazzo.

“Non ci riesco! È uno stronzo, mi innervosisce.”

Sbuffò, facendo aumentare ancora di più le risate di tutti.

“Con chi ce l’ha?”

Teale, appena arrivata, prese posto al fianco di Claudio, uno dei battitore di Tassorosso.

Quest'ultimo la guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, come se non fosse abbastanza ovvio verso chi ce l’avevano.

“La serpe ha colpito ancora.” dedusse quindi e Sunshine annuì.

“È divertente che lo stronzo sia stato Meta, ma ve la prendete tutti con Way.” notò Fabrizio.

Subito tutti lo guardarono storto e l’unica ragazza Tassorosso si voltò ancora più infuriata.

“Stai provando a difenderlo?! Non è il primo torto che ti fa Fabrì.” sibilò. “Io giuro che lo meno.”

Prima ancora che l’uomo potesse rispondere, Sunshine la guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Me lo chiedo da anni, non è un po’ troppo aggressiva per essere Tassorosso?”

“Potrebbe valere anche per te.” le rispose Teale ridendo, perfettamente consapevole che quella risposta non le sarebbe piaciuta. Così, prima ancora che potesse crearsi un’altra storia, Tymi le zittì entrambe, permettendo al più grande di parlare.

“No che non lo difendo Mea. Dico solo che ‘no sgambetto non m’ha mai dato fastidio nella vita.” cercò di spiegarsi, ma bastò solo a infastidirla di più.

“Meta è istigato dalla serpe, è sempre colpa sua.”

Mobrici scoppiò a ridere, seguito a ruota da Claudio.

“Cosa vi ridete?!” sbottò lei.

“Niente, è che è Ermal Meta. Sarebbe stronzo pure senza Way a dargli manforte.” rispose il battitore.

Eppure, prima ancora che qualcuno di loro potesse protestare, il silenzio calò ai tavoli.

Non ci fu bisogno di girarsi a guardare per capire il motivo.

Il trio più chiacchierato di Hogwarts dai tempi di Potter aveva appena fatto il suo trionfale ingresso. In quei cinque anni il cessare di qualsiasi attività durante la loro entrata era ormai diventato tradizione. La maggior parte degli studenti era terrorizzata dall'idea di poter attirare, con un semplice rumore, la loro ira su di sé. Tutti gli altri, evitavano per quieto vivere. Nessuno aveva voglia di mettersi contro quei tre demoni, perché sapevano benissimo come rendere la vita impossibile.

Persino loro ogni tanto si meravigliano del feeling che si era creato. E pensare che neanche si conoscevano: era stato amore a prima vista sull’Espresso. Era bastato guardare il modo con cui si relazionavano con il resto del mondo per creare quel legame tanto temuto, ma che in realtà molti segretamente invidiavano. In fondo, era impossibile non vedere il loro affetto. In qualsiasi momento erano pronti a mandare all'aria tutto per gli altri due. Non a caso Logan aveva litigato non poco con la sua famiglia, Ermal era un semplice mezzo-sangue, non avrebbe dovuto frequentarlo per l'onore dei Way. E lui invece aveva mandato a puttane tutte le tradizioni perché “Ermal è mio amico.”

“Ma vi rendete conto che Way è prefetto? Lui, che ha infranto le regole così tante volte.” parlò sottovoce Mea, ma qualsiasi spunto a continuare le morì in gola grazie all’occhiata gelida che le aveva mandato Ileen.

Così tutti aspettarono che il trio Serpeverde si fosse seduto, per riprendere anche solo a respirare.

“L’amica di Mobrici si stava lamentando del tuo essere prefetto.” mormorò la donna, aggiustandosi i capelli per poter mangiare senza che questi gli creassero problemi. Lui scrollò le spalle.

“Lasciala parlare, sarà incazzata per come abbiamo trattato il suo adorato capitano oggi. A Proposito, Yll, sei stato fantastico prima.” disse a Ermal, carezzandogli i capelli. Lui fece un sorriso sghembo, prima di voltarsi verso Ileen.

“Sei stata brava oggi.” disse. Lei lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo. Lui si sentì in diritto di continuare “Però devi aumentare i riflessi.” le fece notare. Lei annuì.

“Vero. Oggi sono stata distratta. Ma anche tu devi essere più veloce per prendere il boccino.” rispose subito dopo.

Lui fece per ribattere, ma Logan sbadigliò sonoramente solo per interromperlo. Era il capitano della squadra e amava quando si mettevano d'impegno per migliorare, ma si stava annoiando.

“Volete smetterla?” chiese. I due interpellati scoppiarono a ridere prima di acconsentire.

Virarono su discorsi più frivoli, che lui ascoltava volentieri sdraiato su Ermal. E poi, dal nulla, sorrise.

Voltò il viso in modo tale che il mento appoggiasse sulla spalla dell’albanese e aveva sbattuto un paio di volte le palpebre, mentre questo si girava, per quanto gli era concesso, a guardarlo.

“Cosa vuoi, peste?” chiese e il metamorfomagus sorrise, facendo diventare i capelli rosati sulle punte, cosa che faceva quando voleva arruffianare qualcuno.

“Mi suoni qualcosa, dopo?” chiese con quanta più dolcezza possibile ed allora lo vide. Prima ancora che il suo migliore amico potesse ricordargli che non c’era bisogno di tutte quelle mosse per farlo suonare, lui parlò di nuovo, gli occhi fissi sul tavolo dei Corvonero. Con un ghigno gli morse la guancia, poi si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

“Mobrici ti sta fissando.”   


 

 

Era passato un mese, da quel giorno. Un mese in cui doveva ammetterlo, si erano divertiti. Diventare prefetto era stato una gran sorpresa, considerato l’odioso comportamento che aveva avuto in quegli anni, e stavano sfruttando ogni singolo privilegio che derivava da quella posizione. A volte, nei momenti in cui era più vulnerabile - ovvero quando guardava Ermal riaddormentarsi subito dopo un incubo, preoccupato che quei ricordi potessero tornare a disturbarlo - si chiedeva come mai avessero dato proprio a lui quel ruolo. Nessun professore aveva mai fatto mistero di essere a conoscenza della sua condotta.

Per questo non comprendeva. Poi però quei pochi momenti di debolezza sparivano e così anche quelle poche remore che aveva nei confronti di tutti gli altri.

Così avevano passato un mese tra l’ignorare il mondo e il dar fastidio a chi si trovasse nelle vicinanze quando qualcosa non andava bene. Per qualche assurdo motivo, quel qualcuno era quasi sempre Mobrici, lo stesso Mobrici contro cui si accingevano a giocare.

Che poi il motivo non fosse così assurdo - del resto, Logan lo aveva beccato più volte a guardare Ermal -, be’, quella era un’altra storia.

“Log, tanto andrà bene.”

Ileen gli si avvicinò, posando un dito sulla fronte corrucciata, nella speranza di fargliela distendere.

“Non so, leoncino. Ho un brutto presentimento.” rese partecipe il suo portiere che sbuffò.

“Non fare il melodrammatico, L. Hai sempre brutti presentimenti, e non è mai andata male.” gli ricordò la ragazza. Lui scrollò le spalle, affatto convinto delle parole della sua migliore amica. Nonostante però, l’abbracciò per ringraziarla del supporto. Poi, quando si allontanarono legò i suoi capelli in una coda bassa.

“È ora!” avvertì la sua squadra.

Ermal gli si avvicinò per i soliti riti,congiunsero le loro fronti insieme e fecero lo stesso con Ileen, solo dopo presero le scope.

“Mi raccomando, cercatore.”

“Non rompere, capitano.” gli mostrò il dito medio, poi si alzarono in volo tutti quanti.

Aspettarono il fischio di inizio, poi iniziarono a giocare.

Una sola parola poteva descrivere l’ambiente in quel momento: confuso. I Tassorosso avevano cominciato le loro azioni agguerritissimi, cosa che non capitava spesso. Vero, nonostante non avessero la fama di essere chissà quali grandi giocatori nei secoli, da quando era arrivato Mobrici la squadra era diventata fortissima. Non a caso per sei anni di seguito erano state proprio le loro due squadre a contendersi la Coppa delle Case, anche se erano sempre stati i Serpeverde a spuntarla, alla fine - tranne l’anno in cui Ermal aveva deciso di infortunarsi proprio prima della finale, ovviamente.

Tuttavia, mai erano stati così agguerriti.

Non che a loro dispiacesse: la maggior parte delle partite la sua squadra le aveva giocate quasi per inerzia, senza un reale impegno. Finalmente invece una sfida seria, che avrebbero accettato volentieri.

I ritmi serrati che quella partita aveva assunto sin da subito impediva loro di rendersi conto del passare del tempo, così, dopo un’ora, nessuno aveva effettivamente notato della stranissima assenza del boccino d’oro. O meglio, nessuno eccetto i cercatori, che continuavano a guardarsi intorno spaesati.

Poi, all’improvviso, una luce.

Ermal si chinò sulla scopa per poter andare più veloce e si alzò verso l’alto, nella direzione presa da quella sorta di moscerino fastidioso.

Fu una frazione di secondo, Logan deviò il corso di un bolide senza accorgersi del cambiamento avvenuto attorno a lui, rendendosi conto troppo tardi che quella mossa non l’avrebbe dovuta fare. Il bolide era andato a distruggere il precario equilibrio in cui si era messo l’albanese per riuscire a prendere il boccino. Il tempo di acchiappare quel dannato oggetto, senza che potesse neanche provare a dire il suo nome, che si sentì precipitare verso il basso. Vide il suo compagno di squadra volare verso di lui, la bacchetta già fuori, ma era troppo lontano, come la sua scopa del resto, così chiuse gli occhi, in attesa. Eppure, l’impatto con il terreno non arrivò mai. Bastò un solo secondo per capire che Mobrici gli aveva fatto praticamente da ammortizzatore.

“Merda.”

Il suo migliore amico aveva smesso di degnare attenzione al gioco, scendendo in picchiata a terra, verso di loro, seguito da Ili.

“Merda!” ripetè di nuovo, atterrando al loro fianco. La donna si precipitò dall’albanese, lui si concentrò sul romano steso a terra. Guardò in cagnesco tutti quelli che si provarono ad avvicinare, estraendo nel mentre la bacchetta. Fece subito un incantesimo per fargli diminuire il dolore, perchè considerata la botta presa, quello scemo doveva soffrire tanto.

Ringraziò in venti lingue diverse gli anni passati ad aiutare Madama Chips in infermeria e solo quando vide il volto del ragazzo distendersi si permise di alzare gli occhi sul suo cercatore.

“Yll, come stai?”

“Bene. Mobrici ha attutito la caduta.”

Il metamorfomagus annuì, prima di sollevare l’altro capitano con l’ausilio della magia.

“Way!” Madama Bumb lo richiamò, preoccupata “Cosa sta cercando di fare?!” si affrettò a correre verso di lui, mentre tutti gli insegnanti la raggiungevano.

“Quello che va fatto.” rispose strafottente, prima di guardare un’ultima volta Ermal e Ili “Fate annullare la partita.” gli intimò, poi trasportò il romano in infermeria.

“Logan!” Madama Chips lo accolse prima di subito, mostrandogli su quale letto posarlo “Che diamine è successo?”

“Per evitare che Meta si facesse male si è letteralmente lanciato dalla scopa.” gli spiegò. La donna fece un verso di assenso, prima di passare alle altre domande.

“Cosa hai già fatto?”

“Ho cercato di diminuire il dolore, anche se ha perso conoscenza in seguito alla caduta.” spiegò. La donna prese la bacchetta per poter scansionare il suo corpo e a giudicare dalla sua espressione il ragazzo non era messo bene.

“Ha parecchie fratture scomposte. Quasi tutte gravi.” lo mise al corrente la donna “oltre alle ferite superficiali.” continuò. “Ci vorrebbe il Brachium Emendo, ma…” guardò i lettini, pieni di studenti colpiti da un’epidemia “Ho troppo per la testa, deve aspettare, altrimenti i danni causati sarebbero enormi.”

Il ragazzo sospirò.

“Posso farlo io.”

“Logan, non lo faccio per evitare di fargli sparire delle ossa, non posso permettere che lo faccia tu.”

“Madama Chips, la prego. Ha salvato Ermal, non ho alcun vantaggio dal fare peggio.”

L’infermiera si lasciò convincere dai suoi occhi dolci e alla fine annuì.

“Prova a combinare danni Logan e giuro che-”

“Non succederà nulla.” la rassicurò.

Si avvicinò ancora di più a Fabrizio, per essere sicuro che fosse ancora incosciente. Non voleva assolutamente che potesse sentire altro dolore, perchè lo sapeva, sarebbe stato decisamente traumatico.

Puntò la bacchetta sul suo corpo, così da poter trovare le varie fratture.

Una volta individuati tutti i punti critici svuotò la mente, concentrandosi solo su quell’incantesimo.

“Brachium Emenda.”

Vide il volto del Tassorosso contrarsi in una smorfia di dolore, per poi tornare rilassato. Controllò la presenza dell’ossatura e, quando si rese conto di esserci riuscito, passò a tutte le altre. Dieci minuti dopo aveva finito di aggiustare i danni della caduta, così decise che era tempo di farlo riprendere.

“Reinnerva!” pronunciò. Subito dopo, Fabrizio aprì gli occhi, guardandosi intorno.

“Che è successo?” chiese, appena si rese conto di essere nell’infermeria, ma soprattutto rendendosi conto di chi si stava effettivamente prendendo cura di lui.

“Hai deciso di fare il suicida.” spiegò Logan, incolore, mentre passava a curare le ferite superficiali con Epismendo.

“Quello lo ricordo, Way. Intendo dopo.” sbuffò, gemendo di dolore quando sentì la sua pelle chiudersi sulle escoriazioni. Il Serpeverde sospirò, sistemandosi una delle ciocche che stava sfuggendo al suo controllo.

“Quando vi ho visto cadere ho lanciato un Arresto Momentum, ma eravate troppo veloci e troppo in basso per riuscire a fermarvi completamente - a proposito, prego. Probabilmente senza saresti morto, suicida.” sbuffò, senza riuscire a trattenere la sua acidità. Eppure, subito dopo fece un mezzo sorriso, ma non di scherno. Era sincero. “Grazie per esserti fatto male al posto di Ermal.” continuò. L’altro fece spallucce, senza aggiungere altro.

Non che che ci sarebbe riuscito: subito dopo avevano sentito la porta spalancarsi e fin troppi passi avvicinarsi a loro.

“Quella dannata serpe! Io la faccio fuori prima o poi.”

Fabrizio riconobbe subito la voce di Mea, prima ancora di vederla comparire. Fece finta di tossire, ma come ogni volta che era importante la donna ignorò i suoi suggerimenti, a differenza di tutte le altre che avevano finito di chiacchierare tra loro.

“Maledetto Way! Mi ha anche impedito di avvicinarmi-”

“Mea…”

Il Tassorosso aveva quasi piagnucolato, così lei si era interrotta per poterlo guardare, solo per trovarsi davanti gli occhi neri di Logan a fissarla.

“Cosa cazzo stai facendo?! Allontanati!” ringhiò la donna, senza dargli neanche modo di parlare. Il ragazzo sbattè le palpebre, mentre i suoi capelli viravano sul blu, e mise su un finissimo broncio.

“Sto rendendo le sue ferite permanenti. Epismendo.” con un sussurrò curò l’ultima delle escoriazioni rimaste sulla pelle del ragazzo allettato, poi tornò a guardare lei. “Lo stavo curando, genio.”

“C’era Madama Chips per questo.” ribattè la multicolor, acida.

“Vero, ma con tutto il lavoro che ha rischiava solo di fargli sparire l'ossatura.” scosse il capo, notando subito la smorfia di dolore che era comparsa sul volto dell’altro capitano.

“Taci, tasso.” disse rude, quando la vide provare a dire qualcosa. “È ancora debole, non lo stressate.” continuò , prima di abbassare la voce e addolcirla. “Mobrici, sei come nuovo, ma dovrai rimanere qualche altro giorno qui, puoi chiedere conferma a Madama Chips. Devi rimanere sotto controllo, anche perché probabilmente sentirai ancora dolore.”

A quel punto fu una delle Corvonero a prendere parola, con un mezzo sorriso.

“Possiamo avvicinarci?”

Logan annuì, allontanandosi dal letto.

“Basta che non pesate sul suo corpo.”

Quella che identificò essere Tymi lo ringraziò e si avvicinò cauta, seguita da tutte le altre.

“Sei uno stronzo.” ci tenne a fargli sapere la Tassorosso e lui rise.

“Non sei la prima a dirlo.”

Poi chiamò la Corvonero più bassa, che fin da quel giorno di un mese prima pensava gli potesse stare simpatica almeno un minimo. “Sai se Ermal è riuscito ad annullare la partita?”

“Cosa?!”

Mobrici si era alzato di scatto, gemendo subito dopo. Teale corse da lui, facendolo stendere di nuovo, quasi fosse la sua infermiera.

“Che hai detto Way?”

“Ho detto a Ermal di far annullare la partita.”

“NON-”

“Devi starti calmo, Mobrici.” lo interruppe Logan. L’uomo sbuffò, ma riprese in maniera più pacata. “Non puoi. Meta ha preso comunque il boccino.”

“Non è stato equo, ti sei preoccupato prima di lui e poi del boccino. Farò tutto il possibile per annullarla, mettiti l'anima in pace.” con quell’ultima frase si congedò, salutando Madama Chips. Non aveva altro da fare li, ma soprattutto le amiche di Mobrici volevano un attimo con lui e aveva tutta l'intenzione di concederglielo. Anche perché aveva cose più importante da fare, da lui sarebbe passato poi in serata.

Andò verso il lago, dove era sicuro di trovare il suo migliore amico. Arrivato lì, ebbe la conferma di non aver sbagliato. Ermal era seduto sua riva,  con la sua chitarra e la sua migliore amica appoggiata alla sua spalla. Prese posto nel lato opposto, in silenzio, per non disturbarlo. Stava suonando una canzone in albanese, una che ormai sapeva a memoria, pur senza saperne il significato. Era arrivato alla conclusione che la suonasse per ammazzare la nostalgia di casa, per cercare di mitigare la mancanza di sua madre e dei suoi fratelli ed effettivamente una sera gliel’aveva confermato: cantare quel brano glieli faceva sentire più vicini oltre che calmarlo. A metà della canzone, Ileen si alzò, facendo l’occhiolino e mimando una frase che gli era parsa molto simile a un “Vi faccio parlare in pace.”. Così quando concluse, il suo migliore amico sospirò, mettendo da parte la sua bellissima Elizabeth e lui si affrettò a prendere il suo posto.

Appoggiò la testa sulle sue gambe ed Ermal, invece che scacciarlo come avrebbe fatto in qualsiasi altro momento iniziò ad accarezzare i suoi capelli.

Il metamorfomagus lo guardava attentamente: aveva la fronte aggrottata, l'espressione persa, tipica di quando rifletteva troppo.

Sospirò, decidendo che era il momento di farlo distrarre.

“Sei riuscito a convincere Madama Bumb?” chiese. L’altro scosse la testa, arricciando le labbra.

“Dice che non si può annullare una partita per un capriccio, soprattutto se sono i vincitori a chiederlo.”

Logan sbuffò.

“Ho capito, devo andare a parlarci io.” commentò, rimanendo però fermo in quella comodissima posizione.

“Non vuole sentire ragioni.” gli fece notare l’amico, e lui ghignò.

“Mi ascolterà.”

Ermal gli tirò lievemente una ciocca di capelli, ridendo.

“Sbruffone.”

“Ehi, mollali” lo riprese l’altro “E poi dico solo la verità.” gonfiò le guance, fingendosi offeso.

“Scemo.” disse l’albanese, premendo un dito su di esse “Ma che poi perché ci tieni così tanto?” chiese alla fine.

“Perché è giusto che sia così.” tornò serio Logan, rilassandosi. Il ragazzo che gli stava facendo da cuscino annuì, perdendosi di nuovo nei suoi pensieri.

Rimasero in silenzio per parecchi minuti, poi il battitore lo guardò con dolcezza.

“Puoi chiedermelo, non ti mangio.”

Ermal sospirò, stendendosi a sua volta.

“Come sta?”

“Acciaccato, ma niente che qualche giorno di riposo non possa sistemare.”

“Meno male.”

“Ti ha risparmiato una bella botta eh.”

Lui sospirò imbarazzato, perdendosi nelle nuvole.

“Ehi, Yll.” lo chiamò allora l’altro, per farsi guardare negli occhi “Puoi andarlo a trovare, se vuoi. Può riceverle le visite.”

“Io-” fece per protestare - del resto era sempre stato ostile con lui, ma la sua rottura personale lo interruppe prima.

“Gli farà piacere, fidati.” poi si alzò, pulendosi i pantaloni da eventuale terra. “Vado da Ileen e poi parlo con Madama Bumb. Tu vai tranquillo, tanto le parole al vetriolo le ragazze le conservano solo per me.” rise e con un bacio sulla fronte lo lasciò solo, a riflettere.

Non aveva idea di cosa fare. Non aveva mai avuto equilibri con Mobrici e le uniche volte che gli aveva rivolto la parola era stata per insultarlo o, peggio ancora, ferirlo. Presentarsi lì sarebbe stato semplicemente inappropriato.

Tuttavia, non farlo sarebbe stato peggio. Avrebbe dato l'impressione che quel gesto gli era dovuto, che non aveva apprezzato e non era vero.

Così, alla fine, dopo mezz’ora di inutili elucubrazioni aveva deciso di seguire il consiglio di Logan - perché tanto quel dannato si trovava comunque ad avere sempre ragione.

Con un colpo di reni si alzò dall’erba e iniziò a camminare verso l'infermeria.

Quando arrivò nelle vicinanze vide la squadra dei Tassorosso e per la prima volta si era ritrovato a chinare il capo davanti a qualcuno. Eppure, loro non glielo fecero pesare.   
Andarono avanti, come se Ermal non fosse mai passato al loro fianco.

L’albanese sospirò, entrando nella porta laterale. La prima cosa che vide fu Madama Chips a distanza di pochi passi da lui. La salutò cortesemente mentre lei lo guardava dispiaciuta.

“Ermal, caro, Logan è già andato via.” mormorò. Lui non si sorprese: non era insolito che andasse a cercare lì il suo migliore amico.

“In realtà sono qui per Mobrici.” le spiegò quindi abbastanza imbarazzato.

Lei sgranò un po’ gli occhi, poi si aprì in un sorriso.

“In fondo a tutto.” disse “Ci sono già delle sue amiche.”

“Va bene così.” la ringraziò, poi riprese a camminare. Le voci delle donne erano così alte da raggiungerlo subito e si sentì in colpa, perché era colpa sua se erano così preoccupate.

“Bizio sei sicuro di stare bene?” chiese una di loro, facendo sospirare l’interpellato.

“Sì, Teale. Te l’ho già detto.”

“Sarà, ma non mi fido di quello.” aveva aggiunto un’altra.

“Non ti ci mettere anche tu, Sun. Basta la complottista di Mea.” borbottò Fabrizio.

“Fabrizio, ma Sun ha centrato il punto: non ci si può fidare di lui. E se avesse fatto qualche incantesimo nascosto?” si difese quella che identificò come la fantomatica Mea.

“Non lo farebbe mai.” intervenne quindi, palesando la sua presenza “Logan non farebbe mai del male a chi protegge i suoi amici.” disse, nascondendo l’imbarazzo.

“Meta che ci -” l’ultima ragazza che aveva parlato alzò la voce, solo per essere fermata da un’altra.

“Mea calmati.”

“Tymi, lasciami.”

Mea quasi ringhiò, ma Fabrizio fermò tutte le storie.

“Ragazze. Per favore. Potete lasciarci soli?” chiese pacato.

“Non con questo qui!” aveva ringhiato la Grifondoro tinta.

Tymi invece annuì, ignorando le loro proteste, e le portò via.

“Scusale, sono un po’ iperprotettive, ma sono calme. Abbaiano ma non mordono.”

Ermal abbozzò un sorriso nascondendosi dietro i suoi ricci.

“Tranquillo. Anche Logan e Ileen lo farebbero per me. Anzi, loro sono pure peggio. Mordono direttamente e senza motivo.” sospirò. Il più grande annuì, lasciandosi scappare una risata.

“Non che tu sia diverso.”

“È vero.” incassò quel colpo così dolce da non risultare neanche un'accusa e abbassò gli occhi.

Non sapeva da dove iniziare: scusarsi, ringraziarlo, chiedere come sdebitarsi… Cosa doveva fare per primo? Dio, era così agitato che non sapeva più neanche parlare.

“Ehi Meta.”

Fabrizio lo salvò dall’imbarazzo di parlare per primo, infatti lo richiamò con voce seria non appena si rese conto della sua evidente difficoltà. Aspettò di avere i suoi occhi addosso, poi continuò.

“Se sei venuto per obbligo, non c'è bisogno. Non l’ho fatto per quello.” chiarì.

“Allora perché lo hai fatto?”

Quella domanda riecheggiava nella sua mente fin da quando era successo l’incidente, per questo non riuscì a rimangiarsela in tempo.

“Bontà, credo. Non lo so, lo avrei fatto per tutti.” disse il Tassorosso, causandogli una smorfia.

“Nessuno fa qualcosa solo per bontà.” obiettò, ma Fabrizio lo guardò quasi con compassione.

“Io sì. Adesso puoi andare, Meta. Mi ha fatto piacere questa visita, ma credo sia il caso adesso.”

Il Serpeverde annuì, allontanandosi. Poi però ci ripensò. Tornò indietro quel tanto per potersi affacciare.

“Comunque ero venuto per dire solo grazie. Grazie, Mobrici.”


	2. Loathe - II Parte

_**Parole capitolo:**_ 4.368

Che qualcosa era cambiato, Fabrizio lo aveva notato appena uscito dall’infermeria.

Non era circondato dai suoi amici, per fortuna, né dalla sua squadra, perché avevano lezione. Era uscito tranquillo e come se non fosse mai successo nulla, altrimenti probabilmente se ne sarebbe accorto pure prima, e non solo perché Logan era lì ogni giorno a visitarlo.

La prima cosa che sentì, appena messo piede nel corridoio, fu la mancanza di occhi addosso. Certo, non era Way e il suo trio, ma anche lui attirava fin troppa attenzione. Era stato uno dei tanti lati negativi di quelle voci. Ovviamente era mal visto dalla maggior parte delle case, così si era abituato a sentire sussurrare dietro di sé. Ma non quel giorno. Passò persino davanti un gruppo di studenti Serpeverde, che a differenza di ogni solita volta in cui aprivano bocca per infierire, lo ignorarono. Fu quello forse il campanellino d'allarme più importante, che lo aveva portato fuori la classe che avrebbe dovuto seguire per aspettare che Claudio e Andrea uscissero da lì.

Appena li vide si mosse verso di loro, indagatorio.

“Cosa è successo mentre ero via?”

Loro si guardarono in faccia, scrollando le spalle.

“Niente. Solo Way che ha annullato la partita di Quidditch.”

Purtroppo fu costretto ad annuire. Lo sapeva, Logan glielo aveva detto la sera stessa. Era passato da un pezzo l'orario delle visite, ma, in quanto aiutante, lui poteva fregarsene ampiamente.

Era entrato fischiettando, gli aveva fatto i controlli, e poi lo aveva guardato con un sorriso sornione ‘Con tuo sommo dispiacere Madama Bumb ha acconsentito a rifare la partita’ aveva sputato fuori.

“E di altro?” chiese, ma gli uomini scossero il capo.

“Che sarebbe dovuto succedere?”

Lui aveva sospirato. Spiegarlo sarebbe stato difficile, così decise di lasciar perdere. Se ne sarebbe accorti tranquillamente da soli.

“Niente. Non vi preoccupate. Andiamo a pranzo?” chiese invece. Dopo aver ricevuto risposta affermativa, si mossero verso la Sala Grande. Appena si sedettero al tavolo entrambi incatenarono lo sguardo con il suo.

“Forse dovresti essere tu a dirci cosa è successo.”

“Se soltanto lo sapessi” rispose ad Andrea. “Se soltanto lo sapessi.”

“Fabrì, non che non mi faccia piacere, ma è strano che… Sì, insomma. Le voci di corridoio ci seguivano sempre…” osservò Claudio.

“Lo so, è così da quando sono uscito dal-”

“Fabrizio, sbaglio o Way ti ha appena fatto un cenno di saluto?” lo interruppe Claudio, allibito e a lui non rimase altro che annuire.   
  


In una settimana, niente era cambiato. Nessun sussurrare alle sue spalle, nessun insulto, nessuna serpe pronta a ferire. Sembrava che quel passato che gli avevano affibbiato tempo prima non fosse mai successo. Tuttavia, aveva avuto modo di sospettare che fosse Logan la causa di quel totale cambiamento. In fondo, era impossibile negare il collegamento tra tutto quello e il giorno in cui il suo istinto aveva preso il sopravvento, facendosi male al posto del riccio. Ne aveva avuto l'ennesima prova in quello stesso momento. Anche quella mattina aveva superato di molto il tempo limite per lasciare il campo, e anche quella mattina, serviva ai Serpeverde.

Appena li vide arrivare si preparò mentalmente all'ennesima sfuriata. E invece niente. Logan aveva legato i capelli, era salito sulla scopa e gli si era avvicinato, soltanto per evitare di urlare il “Mobrici, possiamo allenarci?” detto invece con tono pacatissimo.

Ovviamente aveva continuato a indagare, ma non era stato capace di scoprire nulla. Nessuno dei suoi amici né dei Tassorosso aveva idea di cose fosse successo.

Sospirò, andando verso la stanza delle necessità. Andava sempre lì quando voleva suonare, non riuscendo mai a portarsi una chitarra ad Hogwarts, ed era proprio il suo continuo fuggire che aveva dato adito a quelle sciocchezze.

Aspettò che si materializzasse la porta, poi l’aprì, solo per trovare la camera già occupata.

Meta era seduto a un pianoforte, gli occhi chiusi, il capo reclinato. Fece per uscire, ma la maniglia era scomparsa, così, nella fretta di scappare da lì, non si rese conto del casino che aveva fatto.

“Mobrici.”

Ermal alzò gli occhi su di lui. Il suo sguardo era così affilato da farlo sentire quasi nudo. Deglutì, prima di ritrovare la voce per poter parlare.

“Perdonami, non volevo disturbarti. Non sapevo ci fosse qualcuno…” mormorò, pronto a qualche insulto. Invece, non accadde nulla. Anzi, il Serpeverde gli dedicò un sorriso prima di tornare a osservare il pianoforte.

“Sai suonare?” chiese e quando Fabrizio annuì gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi a lui.

Gli fece sentire una melodia e subito Fabrizio la imitò. Rimasero a suonare per lungo tempo, in completo silenzio. Nessuno di loro due voleva rovinare quel primo contatto pacifico con parole inutili e tendenzialmente vuote. Soprattutto perché lì erano liberi da qualsiasi cosa, da qualsiasi giudizio, era come vivere in una bolla. Non che Ermal si fosse mai fatto influenzare, intendeva qualsiasi insulto che aveva detto nella sua vita al ragazzo al suo fianco… Ma alcune volte si rendeva conto che era bello vivere senza pregiudizio.

Tuttavia, il romano aveva una domanda impellente, così, dopo un’ora e mezza di totale silenzio tra loro, si decise a trovare quel coraggio che non pensava di avere.

“Perché?” chiese e si odiò. Voleva articolare, ma non ci riusciva. La voce gli era morta in gola, nonostante fosse consapevole che l’altro non avrebbe capito. Infatti Ermal lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, interdetto.

“Cosa perché?”

“Perché questo cambiamento radicale?” spiegò meglio, e l’altro strinse le labbra. Eppure non si fermò, doveva chiarire, non gli bastava una risposta sommaria. Voleva sapere.

“All'improvviso, dopo la caduta per non farti fare male, tutte le voci si stoppano. Nessuno parla e i Serpeverde fanno finta che io non esista.”

“Lo so.” fu l’unica cosa che disse l’altro, cosa che lo fece sbuffare

“Perché?” insistette.

“Logan non vuole che io te lo dica.”

“Meta…”

Il riccio sbuffò, roteando gli occhi.

“Quando Madama Bumb ha detto a cena che annullava la partita, alcuni della mia squadra si sono innervosirti e hanno inveito contro di te.” disse quindi, giocando con una ciocca di capelli “Logan in maniera molto plateale li ha minacciati a bacchetta sguainata. E poi ha minacciato il resto della Sala, dicendo che nessuno avrebbe dovuto dire a te o ai tuoi amici - che erano in infermeria in quel momento- cosa era successo.” concluse.

E okay, era ovvio che c'entrasse Logan, ma arrivare addirittura a minacciare i suoi compagni per lui…

“Non ti credo.”

Ermal rise, ricominciando a premere i tasti sul pianoforte.

“Credo sia normale. Ma Logan l’ha fatto davvero. È fin troppo leale. Ti sei guadagnato la sua stima, Mobrici.”  
  


Logan non si era accorto delle conseguenze, non subito per lo meno. Aveva continuato a comportarsi come al solito, ovvero agendo con una stronzaggine quasi inconcepibile per qualsiasi altro essere umano.

Ma del resto era prassi e nessuno ormai ci faceva caso. Si limitavano a subire in silenzio quella sorta di cattiveria immotivata. Anche se, in quel periodo, aveva molto meno tempo per dar fastidio al mondo. Era ormai novembre inoltrato e lui doveva studiare tanto. Le ore in cui non aveva lezione le passava con Ileen ed Ermal a ripetere ogni materia e a scambiarsi coccole innocenti o  con la squadra ad allenarsi.

Poi all’ora di cena o quando era di passaggio nei corridoio dava il meglio di sé, ma arrivato alla sera era così stanco che voleva solo sentire il suo migliore amico suonare.

Alle sue spalle gli incontri tra il suo cercatore e il capitano dei Tassorosso non si erano interrotti: si vedevano lì ogni domenica, suonavano insieme, ma da allora non avevano mai parlato e i rapporti fuori da quella stanza non erano certo mutati.

E poi era successo.

Stavano andando ad Hogsmeade, anche se quella notte nessuno dei due aveva dormito: Ermal era stato svegliato dagli incubi, così, come ogni sera, Logan si era steso al suo fianco e aveva cercato di tranquillizzarlo. Tuttavia, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, l’albanese si svegliava spaventato e così fino alla mattina, lui non era riuscito a calmarsi, perennemente in ansia che l’altro potesse avere bisogno di lui. Quando si erano alzati si sentivano come due stracci, neanche fossero in post sbornia. Da lì, la loro decisione di ignorare il resto del mondo che non fosse Ileen. La donna infatti li aveva raggiunti il prima possibile, stampando due baci sulla loro guancia. Si erano rinchiusi nella loro bolla personale, almeno fino a quando non erano passati davanti alla Grifondoro multicolor, di cui si ostinava a dimenticare il nome. E no, per una volta non era stato lui a iniziare.

Si erano scontrati e lui aveva alzato gli occhi per scusarsi, ma si era ritrovato di fronte la donna che ringhiava.

“Way, levati dal cazzo.” aveva detto aggressiva e così lui si era impettito, com'era solito fare.

“Uh. La buona educazione da te non si insegna?” aveva ribattuto. Lei aveva affilato gli occhi, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Da che pulpito.” aveva continuato a ringhiare.

“Non credo Hogwarts sia il posto giusto per dei Pitbull.” la prese in giro, ma prima ancora che la donna potesse rispondere, Fabrizio l’aveva tirata dalla mantella.

“Sunshine! Smettila cazzo!” aveva quasi urlato. Lei l’aveva guardato sorpreso.

“Non sono-”

“Non mi interessa, lasciali in pace.” l’aveva interrotta il Tassorosso.

“Non ci credo che stai dalla sua parte.” aveva detto stizzita, prima di liberarsi con un movimento brusco. Poi Fabrizio si era scusato per il suo comportamento e così com'era arrivato se n’era andato.

Logan si era voltato prima verso la sua adorata Ileen, trovandolo ancora più sconvolta di lui, poi verso Ermal che invece aveva alzato le mani, discolpandosi da qualsiasi cosa.

Avevano passato la giornata ad Hogsmeade con tranquillità, certo, la sua mente era tornata spesso a quel momento, ma alla fine lo aveva accantonato. Probabilmente era solo una sorta di ringraziamento per averlo curato e aver smesso di infastidirlo, si disse.

Poi però, era arrivato quel momento. Il momento in cui una Tassorosso lo aveva cercato mentre era in Sala Comune, e allora capì che forse davvero c’era qualcosa sotto.

Il quadro era arrivato tutto trafelato da lui, e lo aveva chiamato mentre accarezzava i capelli di Ili.

Lo aveva avvertito della presenza di quella studentessa che lo aspettava con impazienza, sotto gli occhi sconvolti di tutti. Così si era alzato rassegnato all'ennesima storia, e aveva guardato Ermal carico di aspettativa, trovandolo già in piedi. Tuttavia, anche quell'ultimo appiglio era andato in fumo “Solo, ha detto.” aveva aggiunto il quadro.

Così, lasciando la sua metà migliore in quella sala, era uscito dal suo dormitorio.

Il suo primo istinto fu di tornare indietro e distruggere quella maledettissima tela infame: non c’era una Tassorosso, fuori. C’erano la Tassorosso e le due Corvonero inseparabili di Mobrici e li iniziò davvero a preoccuparsi.

In qualsiasi altra situazione non si sarebbe fatto alcun problema, ma quello era probabilmente il primo giorno in tutta la sua vita in cui non aveva importunato nessuno eccetto il suo migliore amico - okay, c’era la parentesi del pitbull, ma era intervenuto Mobrici! -, era provato dalla giornata fuori e non aveva voglia di fare storie.

“Ragazze se volete lit-” iniziò, ma la Tassorosso sbuffò, interrompendolo.

“Taci, W-”

“Mea, non siamo qui per fare storie, chiedi scusa a Logan.” fu la Corvonero più alta a prendere la parola, Tymi, gli sembrava di ricordare. La donna aspettò che la sua amica si scusasse, poi riprese a parlare.

“Siamo qui per ringraziarti.” disse e quella che per esclusione doveva essere Teale annuì.

Lui invece alzò un sopracciglio.

“Prego?”

“Sappiamo che sei stato tu a far cessare i pettegolezzi su Fabrizio. Cercava di non farlo notare, ma gli facevano male.” si spiegò meglio e lui si dovette trattenere dall’imprecare. Non era colpa loro, si disse, prima di forzare un sorriso.

“Come lo sapete?”

“Ce l’ha detto Fab.” fu la semplice risposta di Tymi. Dio, un altro secondo e sarebbe esploso. Per fortuna però, l’altro Corvo aveva capito esattamente cosa voleva sapere.

“Non sappiamo chi l’ha detto a lui-” Ermal. Chi poteva essere stato, se non quel piccolo maledetto bastardo? “Però ci tenevamo a ringraziarti comunque perché-”

Le interruppe con un gesto della mano, e sorrise in maniera un po’ più sincera.

“Dovere, ragazze. Non c'è bisogno di ringraziare.” disse, trattenendo a stento uno sbadiglio. “Perdonate, non ho dormito stanotte e ho davvero bisogno di riposare. Buonanotte.” le congedò, prima di tornare in sala.

Appena vide gli occhi preoccupati di Ermal però il sonno gli scivolò via, soppiantato dall’adrenalina dell’incazzatura.

“Tu, con me.” gli intimò, facendo un cenno verso le scale, poi guardò i loro compagni di stanza. “Il primo che prova ad avvicinarsi alla camera senza che io vi abbia dato il permesso giuro che passerà l’ora più brutta di tutta la sua vita.”

Nessuno osò fiatare, del resto era impossibile dubitare delle sue parole. Quando Logan minacciava, era disposto a portarla sempre a termine. E loro lo avevano imparato tre anni prima, quando Ermal si era sentito escluso da una di quelle minacce collettive e alla fine gli era stato restituito tutto con gli interessi. No, decisamente non si scherzava con Logan.

Entrarono nella loro stanza, che il metamorfomagus chiuse con un incantesimo. Era facile capire che era incazzato, perché i capelli erano diventati improvvisamente blu ed Ermal era sicuro: non si stava controllando.

“Hai intenzione di dirmi che succede?” chiese, pacato.

“Succede che tu dici in giro cose che non avresti dovuto.”

Lui sospirò.

“Ah, lo hai saputo.”

Logan annuì, ancora incazzato.

“Spero tu abbia una motivazione.” disse quindi. Eppure Ermal per la prima volta della sua vita non aveva una motivazione. Era stato spinto da più cose, ma era semplicemente successo.

Bastò quel silenzio, però, a lui. I capelli tornarono al suo solito colore grigio, poi lo guardò freddo. Riaprì la porta, avvertendo gli altri che la discussione era finita e si mise nel letto, troppo stanco anche per cambiarsi.

Gli diede le spalle e fu subito chiaro a entrambi che quella sorta di guerra silenziosa non sarebbe finita presto.  
  


“Problemi in paradiso?”

Sentire la voce di Fabrizio gli fece strano. Era una delle solite giornate in cui si vedevano per suonare, ma tutto si aspettava, tranne che avrebbero parlato.

Sospirò e posò le mani sulle sue cosce, abbandonando la testiera.

“Si nota tanto?”

Il Tassorosso strozzò una risata, mentre si sedeva al suo fianco.

“Si nota tanto?” ripeté, pur consapevole dell'ironia dietro quella frase “No, solo la coppia di amici più chiacchierata di Hogwarts si evita per più di tre giorni, niente di che.” lo prese in giro, e l’altro strinse le labbra tra loro.

“Sì, immagino abbia dato da pensare.” gli concesse.

Allungò le dita sui tasti, iniziando a suonare un valzer. Non li amava, ma riuscivano sempre a fargli scaricare la tensione.

“Perché allora quella domanda?” chiese subito dopo.

Il più grande si morse il labbro, imbarazzato. Era il momento di affrontare anche quello.

“Perché devo chiederti scusa.” spiegò.

“E tu cosa c’entresti?” Ermal lo guardò interdetto “se il mio migliore amico è melodramma puro non posso certo incolpare te.”

“Mea e Teale me l’hanno detto solo la mattina dopo che erano andati a ringraziare Logan, anche se Mea molto controvoglia. E poi siete entrati voi, per la prima volta in cinque anni separati.” si arruffò i capelli, a disagio. Lasciò cadere la frase, sapendo che il Serpeverde al suo fianco avrebbe capito.

“Non è colpa tua. Non voleva che tu lo venissi a sapere - non sia mai qualcuno vedesse che ha un cuore! Eppure io te l’ho detto comunque. Ero preparato a questa reazione.” gli disse.

Fabrizio soppesò le sue parole, incerto. Gli sembrava tutto così strano.

“E adesso Way è incazzato con te.”

Ermal scoppiò a ridere di gusto. Reclinò il capo e Fabrizio si incantò a osservare il suo pomo d’adamo alzarsi e abbassarsi seguendo la sua voce.

Era la prima volta che sentiva la sua risata. O meglio, la prima volta che sentiva quella vera. Di solito era sempre venata di scherno e voglia di ferire, ma non in quel momento. Quella era una semplice e dolcissima risata genuinamente divertita. E diamine, era bellissima.

“Logan non si incazza!” riuscì a dire dopo qualche minuto in cui cercò di calmarsi, ma solo solo per esplodere di nuovo vedendo il suo sguardo confuso “Recita!”

“Non ti seguo.”

“È plateale, gli piace fare le cose in grande.” spiegò quindi con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra “Adesso farà finta di essere offeso, quando riterrà che mi ha dato fastidio abbastanza tornerà. È fatto così, per lui i sentimenti negativi non servono a un cazzo, ignora ogni torto.” continuò la sua delucidazione, riprendendo a suonare “È un po’ un controsenso visto che è uno stronzo, ne sono consapevole, ma è la verità.”

“Non spiega comunque perché me lo hai detto pur sapendo la sua reazione.” ribattè il romano. Lui scrollò le spalle.

“Non lo so. Mi andava.” disse, poi cercò di allontanare un riccio dal suo volto con un movimento della testa. Non ci riuscì e sbuffò. Fabrizio allungò la mano prima ancora di riuscire a pensarci, aggiustandogli la ciocca dietro l’orecchio. Solo una volta aver visto gli occhi di Ermal spalancarsi ritirò velocemente le dita, quasi si fosse scottato. Eppure il Serpeverde non gli disse nulla, limitandosi a sorridere.

“Ogni tanto è bello ricordare che non è un bastardo totale. È solo che ha una fiducia estremamente bassa negli esseri umani.” ricominciò dopo quel momento di silenzio “Nel nostro dormitorio lo adorano, è vero, ha minacciato per te, ma se l'avesse chiesto gentilmente comunque nessuno si sarebbe tirato indietro. Eppure, è convinto che tutto questo sia valido, ma solo fino a un certo punto. È l’unico di cui si fida.”

“Anche di te si fida, però. E di Ileen.”

L’albanese non rispose, non aveva più voglia di continuare quel discorso. Invece, lo guardò carico di aspettativa, prima di tornare a osservare la tastiera del pianoforte. Un secondo dopo, le note suonate da Fabrizio si erano unite alle sue, per formare una meravigliosa melodia.   
  
  


“È una noia.”

Logan era tornato in quel modo, dopo una settimana di silenzio stampa. Se perché si riteneva soddisfatto del fastidio arrecatogli, perché sentiva la sua mancanza o semplicemente si era scocciato di sentire la sua Ili che non ne poteva più di dividersi tra i suoi due migliori amici Ermal non lo sapeva. Era semplicemente tornato come se nulla fosse successo, ed era andato bene così.

“Cosa è una noia?” chiese Ileen, seduta di fronte a lui e vicino l’albanese.

“Questo.”

“Hai intenzione di farti cavare ogni parola con le pinze oppure articoli un discorso?” continuò la donna. Lui sbuffò mostrando con i capelli tutto il suo disappunto.

“Tutto questo. Gli amici di Mobrici mi salutano, la gente mi saluta. Prima mi dicevano dietro che sono uno stronzo, adesso fanno ‘uh quello è Way. Si quello che ha fatto quell’altro’ quasi con ammirazione. Mi fa schifo. Ed Ermal, quanto diamine hai parlato?!”

Era disperato. Quella vita non gli piaceva. Non gli piaceva proprio per nulla.

“Potrei aver detto altro a Mobrici e…” lasciò cadere il discorso. Non c’era bisogno di aggiungere nulla, sapeva che avrebbe capito. Il metamorfomagus lo guardò con occhi carichi di indignazione.

“Ti odio.”

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere, appoggiandosi alle spalle dell’albanese.

“Guardalo! Adora stare al centro dell’attenzione quando si tratta di fare lo stronzo, ma si imbarazza a far sapere che ha un cuore anche lui. È troppo tenero.” lo prese in giro e l’altro la fulminò. Era ovvio che fosse così! Bisognava prendersi la responsabilità della propria cattiveria e non vantarsi di buone azioni, quelle era la sua filosofia di vita. Eppure, non fece notare nulla di tutto questo. Ghignò, alzandosi e pur non fiatando entrambi i suoi amici riuscirono a sentire il “Che inizi la guerra” che aleggiava per tutta la Sala.

“Posso?” chiese, una volta arrivato alle spalle di Fabrizio, al tavolo dei Tassorosso. Intorno a loro c’era solo silenzio, riusciva a sentire fin troppi sguardi bruciare sulla sua schiena, ma fece finta di nulla, concentrandosi solo sull’espressione sorpresa dell’altro. Dopo qualche secondo il più grande si riebbe e si aprì in un sorriso. Annuì, facendogli spazio, senza neanche curarsi delle occhiate che Mea e Sunshine continuavano a lanciargli. Il Serpeverde era uno stronzo e lo avevano appurato, ma stavano facendo piccoli passi per venirsi incontro, quindi no, non lo avrebbe cacciato.

“Way.” lo salutò cortese e l’altro sbuffò.

“Vi ho appena invaso il tavolo - a proposito, scusate, ho da regolare dei conti - direi che possiamo passare direttamente al nome, Fabrizio.”

I lineamenti del mago si distesero, nonostante nella tavolata tutti fossero allerta.

“Nome sia, Logan. Ancora problemi in paradiso?”

“Ci sono sempre problemi in paradiso, per questo tutti sono attratti dall'inferno.”

Una delle altre intruse a fare colazione lì sospirò.

“No vi prego, filosofia di prima mattina no.”

“Perdona Teale, è sempre così.”

Lui scrollò le spalle, regalando un sorriso alla ragazza e riprese a chiacchierare come se quei cinque anni di tortura non fossero mai esistiti. Dopo venti minuti in cui avevano riso e scherzato, dovette arrendersi all'evidenza: forse non erano neanche così male.  
  


Dopo quella mattina le cose erano tornate finalmente normali.

Si era riunito al suo gruppo e insieme erano andati al lago. Ileen ed Ermal si erano messi a chiacchierare tra di loro, lui invece aveva preferito appisolarsi sul ventre della donna.

Almeno fino a quando delle urla non avevano deciso di riscuoterlo dal torpore.

Guardò la ragazza con un sopracciglio alzato. Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Si rese conto solo in un secondo momento che non era lei che stava urlando, visto che era impegnata a parlare pacificamente di musica. Si alzò di scatto, individuando subito la fonte del disturbo.

“O mio dio la Grifondoro. Ma si può avere un attimo di pace?” sbuffò, preparandosi all'ennesimo confronto. E lui che pensava che ormai tutto fosse sistemato.

“Way.” ringhiò la donna.

Lui sorrise, notando Teale che cercava di rincorrerla.

“Pitbull!” disse quindi, senza preoccuparsi di farla innervosire ancora di più. “Come posso aiutarti?” chiese con tono angelico. In risposta la donna ringhiò ancora di più.

“Sei un pezzo di merda. Ma come ti permetti?!” chiese avvicinandosi troppo per i suoi gusti. Con la coda dell’occhio vide i suoi migliori amici alzarsi a loro volta, pronti a intromettersi, ma lui li fermò con un cenno della mano.

“Vuoi almeno dire di che stai parlando?” sbuffò.

“Forse Fabrizio ha deciso di ignorare tutta la tua stronzaggine, ma noi no-”

“Sun!” cercò di interromperla Teale ancora lontana, ma invano.

“-Come ti permetti di venire al tavolo, come se foste amici da una vita-”

Logan si era scocciato.

Aveva estratto la bacchetta, dato un colpo di polso, e Sunshine aveva finalmente smesso di parlare. Al suo posto, invece, un orribile chihuaha rosa.

“Ops.” ridacchiò, senza essere per nulla pentito.

“Oh. Mio. Dio.”

Teale era arrivata giusto in tempo per vedere quella scena e, contro le aspettative di tutti, scoppiò a ridere come una matta. Quasi piangeva, mentre si teneva il diaframma.

E dovevano ammetterlo anche Ermal e Ileen, quella scena era fin troppo divertente per non farlo.

“Cristo Log, ti sei appena messo nei guai.” Ileen gli pizzicò un fianco, e lui scrollò le spalle.

“Non succederà nulla come al solito.” le rispose, lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia.

Nel mentre quell’orribile bestia continuava ad abbaiare, ringhiando come una matta.

“Oh taci stupido cane.” lo ammonì, prendendolo dalla collottola. Quel coso continuava ad agitarsi, ma se ne fregò, guardando il suo migliore amico.

“Toh, se davvero vuoi farti perdonare, porta sto mostro a Fabrizio.” gli disse, lasciandogli il sacco di pulci. Poi Teale attirò la sua attenzione con un colpo di tosse.

“Dimmi.”

“Perché un chihuaha?” chiese, dando modo di intendere che non avrebbe mai protestato.

“Vero Log.” aggiunse Ili, pensierosa“Tu la chiami Pitbull.”

Lui si morse il labbro, cercando di trattenere le risate.

“I pitbull sono belli, lei invece è fastidiosa come un chihuaha.” si limitò a rispondere. Teale rise ancora più forte e lui le sorrise. “Tu mi stai tanto simpatica, pulce. Adesso portala via Yll, mi sta urtando le orecchie.” lo scacciò e l’altro si limitò a obbedire, congedandosi.

“Vieni anche tu?” chiese alla Corvonero che però scosse la testa.

“Ho da fare. Salutami Fab, sta nel campo da Quidditch!” lo avvertì e lui la lasciò andare.

Guardò quella palla di pelo che gli era stata affidata e che non ne voleva sapere di smettere di ringhiare come una matta.

“Oh, non te la prendere con me.” le disse “Non ti ho trasformato io.” continuò. Il cane sembrò capirlo perché si ammutolì, ma Ermal preferì comunque tenerlo lontano da qualsiasi parte del corpo.

Arrivato nel campo fu sollevato di vedere che il Tassorosso era da solo.

“Mobrici!” lo richiamò, alzando il sacco di pulci “Ti sei perso il cane!”  
Il più grande, ancora di spalle, rise.

“Ubriaco, Meta?” chiese “Non sono ammessi cani qui.” fece giustamente notare. Almeno fino a quando Sunshine non abbaiò.

A quel punto Fabrizio si girò di scatto, interdetto. Sì, concluse, quello era decisamente un cane. Ed era rosa. E lui non aveva animali, figurarsi se avesse mai voluto un chihuahua rosa shocking.

Poi, lentamente, capì.

“Non mi dire che è…” lasciò a intendere la parte finale, perché era una cosa troppo surreale per dirla ad alta voce. Ermal, in risposta al suo scetticismo, annuì col sorriso più largo che riusciva a fare.

“È esattamente lei.”

Ora, Fabrizio sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe dovuto ridere. Quella era una sua grandissima amica ed era sicuramente infuriata per il trattamento che stava ricevendo.

Eppure, non riuscì a trattenersi.

“Logan?” chiese quando si fu calmato.

“Logan.” convenì l’altro. “Se vuoi la riporto com'era.”

E di nuovo, Fabrizio sapeva benissimo che la cosa giusta da fare era dire sì.

Invece si trovò a scuotere la testa, noncurante.

“Le si addice. Mi accompagni a portare in giro il cane?”

Il mostriciattolo però appena sentì quella frase ricominciò ad abbaiare come un matto. Il Tassorosso decise quindi di prenderla in braccio e bastarono un paio di carezze per capire che andava matta per i grattini.

Continuò a coccolarla fino a quando non si calmò, poi la mise giù. Guardò la serpe, che a giudicare dal sorriso si stava divertendo da matti. “Andiamo allora?”


	3. Loathe, III parte

Non si erano accorti di quanto tempo avevano passato insieme fino a quando non avevano visto il cielo tingersi di rosso.

La voglia di conoscersi - e non solo stare vicini com'era successo fino a quel momento - era stata tale da fargli dimenticare di tutto, anche del chihuahua che adesso dormiva placidamente sulle gambe di Fabrizio. Non che a loro fosse dispiaciuto, ovviamente. Avevano così tante cose in comune che quei quattro anni passati a odiarsi sembravano ormai solo una serie di occasioni sprecate.

Ermal aveva scoperto che il Tassorosso stava al centro tra i due mondi, proprio come lui, con la differenza che sua madre era un mago, e questo significava una sola cosa: anche lui apprezzava alla follia l'arte babbana. Avevano passato mezz'ora a discutere su quanto la musica babbana fosse meglio, e si erano ritrovati dannatamente d'accordo. Il mondo magico poteva avere strumenti incantati e melodie impossibili, ma i comuni mortali... La loro musica aveva un'anima che niente sarebbe riuscito ad eguagliarla. E poi avevano scoperto di avere gli stessi identici gusti. Okay forse Fabrizio virava di più verso la musica pesante, ma Ermal era disposto a passarci sopra. Poi avevano parlato di cinema, così il Serpeverde aveva scoperto che il più grande ne era molto appassionato, tanto che come scuola avrebbe voluto scegliere un istituto cinematografico. Almeno fino a quando non era arrivata la lettera di Hogwarts, ovviamente.

Però, non erano andati oltre. La voglia di dire tutto era diventata enorme per quanto si erano trovati bene, ma quasi come un tacito accordo, non avevano scavato troppo. Avevano preferito lasciarsi argomenti nascosti, per scoprirsi lentamente, continuare a stupirsi anche a distanza di tempo. Perché del resto, entrambi avevano capito che quella passeggiata non sarebbe stato l'ultima.

"Fabrì." Ermal era seduto al suo fianco, le dita si sfioravano, ma a nessuno sembrava importare.

"Dimmi."

"Hai mai guardato le nuvole?" chiese.

Il più grande alzò un sopracciglio. Non era sicuro di dove voleva andare a parare la serpe e la sua espressione vaga non lo stava aiutando.

Era decisamente una domanda troppo facile per non essere a trabocchetto... Ma qual era la risposta?

"Credo di sì, qua in Inghilterra non vederle è un miracolo..." disse quindi. Tuttavia, Ermal rise.

"No, no. Non intendo vederle... Intendo guardarle davvero, osservarle."

Annuire in quel momento fu più semplice. Aveva passato la sua intera infanzia a osservarle mutare di attimo in attimo, passando il tempo a individuare le immagini che loro sembravano assumere. Fu quello che rispose all'altro, che sorrise.

"Le hai mai guardate da grande?"

"No."

"Guardale adesso, Fabrì... Cosa ci vedi?"

Il Tassorosso obbedì: la richiesta era estremamente strana, ma non aveva motivo per tirarsi indietro. Riuscire invece a rispondere era molto più difficile.

Non ci vedeva nulla.

O meglio.

Ci vedeva acqua, perché era quello che la scienza gli aveva insegnato.

Ci vedeva se stesso da piccolo. Ci vedeva i suoi sogni da bambino.

Ci vedeva tempesta, perché era quello che minaccia... Ma non ci vedeva nient'altro.

"Non lo so." ammise, alla fine.

"Nessuno ti corre dietro. Puoi rifletterci quanto vuoi." gli sorrise rassicurante Ermal, prima di osservare il chihuahua. Guardò come dormiva pacifico e qualcosa nella sua mente scattò.

"È stata una delle prime domande che Logan mi ha mai posto." decise di spiegare quindi il motivo dietro quella scena. "Era una settimana dopo il nostro arrivo, io Logan e Ileen andavamo già fin troppo d'accordo. Lui ci portò entrambi qui, ripetendo lo stesso identico teatrino." sorrise e guardandosi intorno poteva ancora sentire le loro risate nonostante gli anni passati. "Tre giorni dopo, a cena, avevamo entrambi la risposta. Ma Logan ci anticipò, dicendo che la sapeva. La disse ad alta voce ed entrambi fummo costretti ad annuire. Lo stronzo scoppiò a ridere. Ci disse testuali parole, riferitegli dalla madre." continuò, guardando il cielo ormai scuro. "'Se nelle nuvole vedete le stesse cose, allora potrà accadere di tutto nella vostra vita, ma non vi perderete mai.' Non so perché, ma sono convinto che ci vedi lo stesso." concluse, prima di alzarsi in piedi.

Tese una mano al più grande per aiutarlo e sorrise.

"È ora di rientrare."

L'altro annuì e in silenzio camminarono verso la Sala Grande. Ermal non voleva disturbarlo mentre rifletteva, ma ci pensò qualcun altro a farlo.

"Non ci credo."

Fabrizio aveva gli occhi spalancati. L'albanese lo guardò pizzicarsi il braccio, sbattere le palpebre, ripizzicarsi il braccio. Poi seguì il suo sguardo, e allora capì.

Logan era seduto sul tavolo dei Tassorosso, i piedi sulla panca. Di fronte a lui: Teale, Tymi e Mea che scherzavano con lui. Seduta al suo fianco, in maniera molto più composta Ileen. Sorrideva anche lei.

"Starà raccontando una storia." disse quindi al ragazzo al suo fianco "Ama farlo." spiegò subito dopo.

Sunshine appena lo vide iniziò a ringhiare e lui si voltò con un sorriso raggiante.

"Oh, il chihuahua!" disse, prima di saltare giù dalla tavolata. Si scusò con le ragazze, diede un bacio alla sua principessa e poi gli si avvicinò. Fece cenno a Fabrizio di lasciare andare il cane e con un colpo di bacchetta annullò la trasfigurazione. Prima ancora che la ragazza potesse prenderne coscienza, lui si avvicinò a Ermal.

"Vado in presidenza. Ci vediamo dopo Yll!" trillò allegro, prima di lasciare la sala sotto le imprecazioni della rosa.

"Yll?" chiese il Tassorosso.

Annuì, sedendosi vicino alla sua migliore amica e abbracciandola.

"Stella in albanese."   
  


"Terra chiama Ermal!"

La voce di Logan si era fatta improvvisamente più vicina, tanto da farlo saltare. Cosa era successo?

Si guardò intorno, notando gli occhi fissi che lui e Ileen tenevano su di sé e sospirò, rendendosi conto di essersi estraniato.

"Scusate, stavo pensando."

Il metamorfomagus ghignò, seguito dalla donna.

"Oh, lo sappiamo." disse quest'ultima "Sappiamo anche a cosa stai pensando." continuò, il tono sempre più sadico.

Logan le sorrise.

"Non che ci voglia molto" aggiunse poi "Bastava guardare la tua espressione."

"E che espressione avevo? Sentiamo." chiese allora lui, curioso di sentire quale cazzata avrebbero sparato in quel momento.

"L'espressione che hai circa da un mese a questa parte." rispose il ragazzo, mentre la ragazza annuì.

"Io e Log l'abbiamo chiamata 'Espressione Fabrizio' perché è quella che tieni ogni volta che ci parli, lo guardi o addirittura lo pensi soltanto." rispose, consapevole che presto Ermal si sarebbe incazzato.

Come da copione infatti, arrossì leggermente, guardandoli storto.

"Io non ho un'espressione Fabrizio!" ringhiò. Logan scosse il capo divertito.

"Au contraire, mon cher! Come ogni persona innamorata, tu hai esattamente un'espressione Fabrizio." sorrise con innocenza e sbattè un po' gli occhi. Amava vedere il suo migliore amico in difficoltà e adorava punzecchiarlo. Da un mese era diventato il suo sport preferito.

Anche perché, gli avevano cacciato gli altri.

In quel mese erano diventati un gruppo compatto con il Tassorosso e i suoi amici e questo aveva un unico significato: le prese in giro, le solite, erano finite. Non poteva più permettersi la solita cattiveria e tutti se n'erano accorti. L'ultima volta che erano stati ad Hogsmeade perfino il barista del suo pub di fiducia, vedendolo arrivare con tutta quella gente, lo aveva guardato come se fosse caduto di testa in un burrone. Tuttavia doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva. Si stava bene e il tempo passato con loro era piacevole. E poi una cosa non era cambiata: poteva aver smesso di disturbare il mondo, ma la gente continuava a temerlo. Sapevano benissimo che non era cambiato, si era solo calmato, e che quindi se qualcuno avesse provato a sfidarlo sarebbe finito con le ossa rotte.

"Io non sono innamorato." iniziò, ma fu distratto dalla sua migliore amica, che era esplosa in una risata fin troppo fragorosa.

"Scusa, continua." disse, zittendosi subito dopo. Lui fece finta di nulla.

"E non mi piacciono i ragazzi, tantomeno Fabrizio!"

Seguì un'altra risata, poi, quando entrambi si accorsero che Ermal li guardava con occhi assottigliati, il metamorfomagus mise su un'espressione fintamente dispiaciuta.

"Oh perdonami, non credevo fossi serio." pigolò, prima di tornare a ridere. "Andiamo Ermal, chi vuoi prendere in giro?" chiese subito dopo.

Già, chi voleva prendere in giro?

Che provava qualcosa per Fabrizio era evidente. Bastava vederlo per illuminarsi e sentiva la sua mancanza a distanza di ore. Era arrivato addirittura a raccontargli di quegli incubi che solo Logan conosceva. E questa fiducia cieca, questa dipendenza gli faceva paura.

Si erano odiati fino a poco prima e lui già si sentiva a suo agio nel dargli il suo cuore. Fabrizio si era infilato nella sua pelle, ma chi gli dava la certezza che non fosse per qualche tipo di vendetta?

Okay, anche la sua parte razionale sapeva che era una cazzata e che quel Fabrizio non l'avrebbe mai fatto... Eppure...

Il suo cuore aveva imparato che sapore aveva il terrore fin da quando era piccolo e quella parte di lui mai cresciuta non riusciva a non agitarsi, percependo come minaccia il Tassorosso. Quello stesso che si muoveva verso di loro con il sorriso più bello che lui avesse mai visto.

"Dovresti dirglielo, Ermal."

Ileen gli aveva sorriso con fare materno, a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire.

"Non ho nulla da dire."

E tutti al tavolo sapevano che era vero, gliene diede la conferma quando saltò in piedi per salutarlo.

Ma pur volendo, lui non poteva dire nulla.

Un conto essergli amico, un conto era soprassedere a tutti i torti ricevuti e ricambiare quell'amore che magari sarebbe potuto morire dopo poco. Del resto, non gli aveva ancora neanche risposto alla domanda.   
  
  


Natale si stava avvicinando e con lui il freddo e la neve.

Logan, per vari motivi non era potuto tornare a casa per quelle vacanze, così sia Ileen che Ermal si erano imputati per non lasciarlo solo. Una volta sentita la loro decisione, anche Fabrizio aveva deciso di restare, perché si sa: più si è meglio è, aveva detto. Logan sapeva benissimo che lo stava facendo solo stare di più vicino al suo migliore amico. Da bravo osservatore qual era sempre stato, si era accorto perfettamente delle occhiate lascive che spesso gli dedicava, convinto di non essere visto. E questo lo portava alla conclusione più ovvia: aveva a che fare con due scemi, visto che da quella conversazione nessuno dei due aveva azzardato qualche mossa. Comunque, dopo la decisione di Fabrizio, anche le ragazze si erano convinte a restare, persino Sunshine, con cui non aveva ancora sotterrato l'ascia di guerra. Ma a parte quei piccoli diverbi, tutto procedeva bene. Hogwarts era addobbata da striscioni e lustrini, alberi e palline erano sparsi per tutto il castello. L'aria che si respirava era meravigliosa, ricordandogli ogni giorno quanto fossero prossimi alla vigilia.

Quel giorno loro si erano barricati nella sala delle necessità, al caldo, visto che fuori una tempesta di neve gli impediva di uscire. Avevano evitato la Sala Grande perché era dove si rifugiavano tutti gli altri che erano rimasti, ma loro non avevano voglia di socializzare. Volevano solo godersi del tempo insieme.

Ermal e Fabrizio si erano subito messi a suonare, uno al piano, l'altro alla chitarra, allietando quei piccoli convenevoli che continuavano a scambiarsi.

Non gli pesavano, quelle chiacchiere quasi vuote, ma anzi, era più un modo per rilassarsi e spegnere il cervello. Erano giorni che stavano a stretto contatto e anche rimanere in silenzio non gli sarebbe pesato.

Infatti, dopo mezz'ora, ognuno di loro si distrasse: lui e Ileen iniziarono a scrivere, Sunshine si mise a leggere e Teale, Tymi e Mea preferirono invece mettersi a disegnare. Erano rimasti immersi in quella pace per un tempo indeterminato, almeno fino a quando Ermal non si era alzato.

Il metamorfomagus lo guardò interdetto e lui scrollò le spalle. 'Bagno' mimò.

Logan lo lasciò andare in silenzio. Quando passò qualche minuto, guardò la sua migliore amica. Bastò una semplice occhiata, osservò tutte le altre e sospirò.

"Evaporate per favore."

Teale era già pronta a protestare, ma come ogni volta, Tymi era pronta a intervenire. Aveva capito benissimo che il Serpeverde aveva bisogno di parlare da solo con Fabrizio e che quel tono brusco era solo perché doveva fare in fretta.

"Andiamo, su." portò via le sue amiche, premurandosi di spiegare quello che era appena successo in quella stanza una volta fuori.

Fabrizio guardò interdetto i due ragazzi rimasti dentro e Logan sospirò, stringendo una mano di Ileen. Lei ricambiò, se per ricevere il suo sostegno o darlo non era sicura.

"Che succede?" chiese il più grande.

"Succede che abbiamo un amico deficiente." rispose la donna.

"Noi non dovremmo parlare. Soprattutto lei non dovrebbe parlare." disse l'altro, con una voce che però non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. Prevedibilmente infatti, Logan continuò "Ma Ermal ha detto così tanto di me che sarebbe dovuto rimanere nascosto che non mi sento in colpa neanche un po'."

Lui non disse nulla, si mise in ascolto, facendo segno di continuare.

"Vedi Fab" iniziò la donna "Ermal ha un problema. Hai presente quelle serie tv super sputtanate in cui lo stronzo di turno si innamora della sua preda?" continuò. Quando lui annuì, Logan ghignò.

"È successa la stessa cosa. Ermal si è innamorato perso della sua preda." sorrise quasi cattivo "E sappiamo benissimo che è ricambiato."

"Io cosa centro, allora?" chiese. Cosa doveva fare? Aiutare Ermal? La preda era qualche sua amica? Non capiva, e lo sguardo divertito dei Serpeverde non lo aiutava.

Logan mostrò i canini. Oh, si sarebbero divertiti un mondo.

"Be', Fabrì, è semplice. Tu sei la preda."

Fabrizio non ci aveva creduto. Non all'inizio, per lo meno. Subito dopo quella frase le ragazze erano rientrate nella stanza, scusandosi, e aggiungendo che Ermal stava tornando. Questo ovviamente gli aveva impedito di ribattere, ma non di rimurginarci su.

Alla fine era arrivato alla conclusione che Logan era tornato a prenderlo in giro e lui non poteva negare che questa idea gli aveva fatto male. Pensava di poterlo reputare suo amico, ma si sbagliava. Aveva capito il suo interesse e glielo aveva ritorto contro. Perché credere anche solo per un attimo che potesse avere ragione era fuori discussione. Sarebbe stato troppo bello e lui non era mai stata una persona fortunata. Ermal lo aveva sempre attratto fisicamente, non aveva mai avuto problemi a dirlo. Quei lineamenti spigolosi eppure delicati, quelle occhiaie sempre presenti. Più volte aveva immaginato di farselo, anche se sempre spinto solo da ormoni e rabbia. Poi lo aveva conosciuto e tutto il suo mondo era cambiato.

L'albanese era un'anima bella. Stronza, impertinente, sicuramente non pura, a tratti cattiva, ma bella. Estremamente bella.

E se prima era stato interesse puramente carnale, in quei quasi due mesi si era ritrovato estremamente perso per lui.

Convinto di impazzire presto, ne aveva parlato con Tymi, quella sera. Avrebbe parlato anche con le altre, ma... no. Troppo esuberanti, troppo rancorose. Lei invece era sempre stata un po' la sua confidente, con lei si sentiva molto meno a disagio. E poi lei era un po' come una sorella maggiore, nonostante fosse più piccola di lui.

Così aveva vuotato il sacco. Aveva parlato degli incontri prima di quel giorno in cui Logan si era seduto al loro tavolo, delle passeggiate e sì, anche delle nuvole, perché lui quella cosa non se l'era scordata. Poi aveva parlato dei suoi sospetti verso il metamorfomagus, e un'ora è mezza dopo si sentiva drenato di tutte le energie.

Tuttavia, non si sarebbe mai aspettato quella reazione dalla ragazza. Invece di dargli ragione, come lui prevedeva, era scoppiato a ridere, dandogli del deficiente. E anche del cieco.

Gli aveva fatto notare che difficilmente Logan avrebbe scherzato in quel modo, considerato tutto, e che se pure non voleva prendere per buone le sue parole, poteva osservare più attentamente e trarre le sue conclusioni da solo.

Dopo aver abbracciato la Corvonero si era deciso a seguire i suoi consigli e tre giorni dopo aveva tratto le sue conclusioni. Logan aveva ragione.

Ermal si illuminava appena lo vedeva, lo cercava sempre ed era l'unico oltre ai due Serpeverde a cui faceva accarezzare i suoi capelli. Lo aveva negato a se stesso, aveva detto che era impossibile, ma certe occhiate, alla luce dei fatti, era impossibile fraintenderle. Un po' come il sorriso che gli stava regalando in quel momento, nonostante fossero lontani.

Un sospiro scocciato lo riportò alla realtà. Quasi saltò quando, voltandosi, vide Ileen al suo fianco. Non si era accorto della sua presenza.

"Hai intenzione di dichiararti o devo pedinarvi e far apparire il vischio al momento opportuno?" chiese la donna. Lui arrossì, boccheggiando.

"Io non-" si interruppe, non sapendo bene cosa dire.

Lui non voleva dichiararsi. Qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva di non farlo, che Ermal avrebbe riso fino alle lacrime e scacciato dalla sua vita, ma non poteva dirlo alla ragazza. Se glielo avesse detto, lei avrebbe fatto molto peggio.

"Tu non cosa Fab?" incalzò lei. Lui sbuffò.

"Io non credo di essere pronto." mentì, ma non doveva essere stato un grande attore, a giudicare dall'espressione messa su da Ileen.

"Non ti rifiuterà. Ti prego, sono stanca di sentirlo parlare solo di te. Voglio vedere un'espressione che non sia la sua 'espressione Fabrizio'" disse.

"Espressione Fabrizio?" chiese quindi lui, interdetto. Lei annuì.

"È il nome che gli ha dato Logan. È la sua espressione da innamorato, ovvero quella che si vede sul suo volto da due mesi a questa parte." spiegò con un sorriso, che per una volta non aveva niente di cattivo in sé. Era dolce, quasi compassionevole verso la sua confusione.

"Dici davvero?"

Lei fece cenno di sì. Poi, notando il suo migliore amico camminare verso di loro, gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Vi lascio soli." mormorò per farsi sentire solo da lui, prima di guardare l'altro Serpeverde "Vedi se riesci a farlo smettere di pensare, Ermal!" rise, prima di andare a disturbare Logan.

Fabrizio lo guardò con dolcezza.

"Ti va di passeggiare?" chiese. L'altro non esitò un istante ad annuire. Facendosi un po' di coraggio il Tassorosso gli afferrò la mano, trascinandolo fuori. Essendo la vigilia, quel giorno si respirava ancora di più aria di festa. Tutte le persone si scambiavano i regali da aprire alla mezzanotte, tranne loro che avevano deciso di farlo il giorno dopo, per essere tutti insieme e non chiusi nei loro dormitori.

Si sorrisero, prima di camminare verso il lago. Stava nevicando, ma a loro non importava.

Fu Ermal il primo a rompere quel piacevole silenzio, posandosi sulla sua spalla.

"Quante cose sono cambiate in così poco, eh?" chiese, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul cielo. Lui non poté fare altro che concordare.

"Tante. Ma è il bello della vita, cambia sempre." gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia esposta, che lui gonfiò come un bimbo offeso. Poi però l'entusiasmo gli impedì di continuare quella recita.

"Tre mesi fa ti avrei mangiato." notò.

"Tre mesi fa non lo avrei fatto." rispose Fabrizio. Lui si nascose ancora di più nel suo collo, per evitare di essere visto mentre diceva cose estremamente imbarazzanti.

"Sono felice che tu l'abbia fatto. Sono felice che non siamo più quelli di tre mesi fa."

"Anche io."

Il romano gli baciò il capo, prima di accarezzargli il volto.

"Ti fai guardare?" chiese con dolcezza, e l'altro negò. Addolcì lo sguardo. "Per favore?"

Ermal si mosse imbarazzato, ma alla fine cedette.

Si rimise in una posizione consona, lo sguardo, seppur velato dai ricci era puntato nei suoi occhi nocciola.

Fabrizio indugiò sulle sue ciglia lunghe, sui capelli pieni di fiocchi di neve, sulla pelle pallida arrossata dal freddo, sulle labbra martoriate. E non riuscì a resistere oltre.

Congiunse le loro bocche con dolcezza, senza sapere cosa aspettarsi. Fu un contatto breve, qualche secondo, ma gli riempì il cuore di gioia. Soprattutto quando sentì l'altro ricambiare.

Si staccò con un sorriso e si allontanò di poco, solo per poter guardare gli occhi pieni di felicità dell'altro.

"Libertà." disse allora. Ermal lo guardò senza capire per qualche secondo, poi, piano piano, si illuminò.

"Le nuvole."

"Sì."

Un rumore subito dopo fece alzare ad entrambi gli occhi: del vischio stava crescendo sopra di loro - dannata Ili. Eppure, l'albanese non disse nulla, semplicemente si riappropriò delle labbra di Fabrizio, felice.

A quanto pare non avrebbe mai perso neppure lui.   
  
  
  


_Tre anni dopo._

La luna era alta nel cielo, quella notte. Nessuna nuvola copriva le stelle, e andava benissimo così. Logan non aveva mai amato non vedere quei piccoli puntini luminosi.

Spesso, quando riuscivano, lui ed Ermal passavano il tempo a osservarli. A volte, quando gliene teneva, il metamorfomagus giocava a rovinare tutta la magia con le sue conoscenze. Altre invece rimaneva in silenzio, preferendo lasciarsi cullare da quella sorta di mistero - ed erano i momenti che l'albanese preferiva, lo sapevano entrambi. La maggior parte delle volte non gli serviva comunicare, gli bastava godere della reciproca compagnia.

"Beccato!"

Uno schizzo lo fece ritornare al presente. Assottigliò gli occhi, vedendo Teale che lo guardava con un sorriso birichino sul volto.

"Allora vuoi la guerra, pulce!"

Neanche il tempo di dire questa frase che trasformò i suoi arti in tentacoli di polipo, trascinandola giù nonostante le sue proteste.

Non aveva intenzione di farle male, infatti la lasciò andare subito, ma solo darle fastidio, come faceva da tre anni a questa parte.

Quando la ragazza riemerse, tossì fuori un po' d'acqua, prima di guardarlo storto. Ermal rise, abbracciando il suo migliore amico.

"È quello che significa mettersi contro un metamorfomagus in acqua, Teale. Non ti conviene mai farlo." disse, mordendo la guancia al giovane che teneva stretto.

Fabrizio tossì, gli occhi divertiti.

"Attento Ermal, so' geloso."

Tutte le altre Scoppiarono in una risata, mentre l'albanese gli andò incontro.

"Lo sai che amo solo te." disse, prima di congiungere le loro labbra.

"Sdolcinati." commentò Ileen. Sunshine, che per l'occasione si era tinta rossa, sorrise sognante.

"Teneri."

Mea annuì.

A parte un dito medio dedicato dal più grande, non ci fu nessuna reazione da parte dei due, troppo impegnati a perdersi nell'altro.

Tre anni. Erano passati tre anni, da quando tutto era cambiato.

In quel tempo il loro rapporto si era solo rafforzato. E loro erano felici in quel modo.

Quell'amicizia spassionato e sincera, che per Logan era solo prerogativa delle serpi, l'aveva trovata in loro. Non erano inseparabili come il solito trio, no. Erano molto di più.

Ognuno di loro aveva la consapevolezza che, pure se non si parlavano per giorni, ci sarebbero comunque stati l'uno per l'altro. Anche le divergenze erano state appianate, tanto che perfino Sunshine e Logan erano diventati ottimi amici - se si dimenticava la parentesi del chihuahua, ovviamente.

Poi Fabrizio aveva finito. C'era stato un attimo di crisi nella loro vita, con la paura che determinati legami potessero svanire, ma non era successo. Nonostante fossero lontani, lui riusciva sempre a dimostrare la sua vicinanza. Poi anche loro avevano concluso il loro percorso ad Hogwarts. Erano stati giorni felici ma anche estremamente tristi, ed era per quello che avevano organizzato quella vacanza improvvisata.

Osservando Ermal giocare con Teale e Mea, mentre Fabrizio parlava con Ileen e Sunshine, non riuscì a sopprimere quel sorriso che nacque spontaneo sul suo volto.

Tymi se ne accorse e lo raggiunse, chiedendo della sua felicità.

"Sono contento di avervi nella mia vita." si limitò a dire, prima di trascinarla nel gruppo e iniziare a schizzare tutti quelli che aveva intorno.

Rimasero a sguazzare nell'acqua come bambini, almeno fino a quando non iniziarono ad avere freddo. A quel punto deciso di uscire, così da potersi riscaldare davanti al fuoco.

Fabrizio ed Ermal si misero a suonare, mentre loro avevano continuato a chiacchierare pacificamente, fino a quando Ili non si ricordò di una domanda che voleva fare da tempo.

"Log, ma come diamine hai fatto a diventare prefetto?" chiese. Tutti si zittirono, segno che quella informazione in realtà interessava a tutti e lui rise.

"Semplicemente perché altrimenti mi avrebbero levato tanti di quei punti che non avrebbe più avuto senso gareggiare."

Tutti si unirono alle sue risate.

"Ha senso." provò a dire Sunshine, quando si calmò e gli altri concordarono.

"Però non si spiega come facevi a cavartela sempre col preside." pensò Mea ad alta voce.

Lui scrollò le spalle.

"Il preside non puniva in generale. Solo quando facevi qualcosa di veramente grave." spiegò. Vide che la multicolor stava per dire qualcosa quindi la zittì subito con un sorriso sornione. "No, il tuo essere diventato un chihuahua non fa parte delle cose gravi. Sapevo quello che faceva e pure lei. Tende a non punire, ma solo a strigliare perché anche lei alla nostra età aveva combinato non pochi disastri. Ed è sempre stata convinta che grazie a quei disastri è diventata quello è." spiegò, prendendo una sigaretta e accendendola. Ispirò il fumo, gli occhi fissi su Ermal. Era stretto tra le braccia di Fabrizio, che continuava a baciargli le tempie, un sopracciglio alzato, perplesso.

Quel discorso non sembrava campato in aria, ma come faceva a saperlo? Okay che era Logan, sapeva fin troppa roba e ne ricordava di più, ma quello era eccessivo pure per lui.

"E tu che ne sai?" chiese quindi, stringendosi più contro il petto del suo amato.

"Oh be'" rispose l'altro, soffiando fuori il fumo "È mia zia!" continuò.

Come previsto, successe il delirio. Sentì frasi a metà, mezzi insulti, risate, domande incredule. E anche se non era riuscito a capire nulle - aveva potuto tuttavia intuire quello che stava succedendo - in quel momento una consapevolezza già radicata da tempo si fece spazio nel suo cuore. Guardando Ileen che si era sporto ad abbracciarlo, solo per dargli del raccomandato nell'orecchio, guardando le altre indignate ed Ermal e Fabrizio ridere finalmente lo ammise

Era dannatamente fortunato ad avere loro nella sua vita. 


End file.
